Wanna Be (my baby)
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Dongmyeong kesal pada Jun, sementara ia dipaksa sang Ibunda tercinta untuk segera bersiap menuju perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Lee. Dongju–adik kembar Dongmyeong– pun akhirnya turun tangan. [JunMaeng 1st Fiction/Lee Junyoung 'U–Kiss'/Son Dongmyeong 'M.A.S'/AU/Slice of Life/Romance]


Dongmyeong kesal pada Jun, sementara ia dipaksa sang Ibunda tercinta untuk segera bersiap menuju perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Lee. Dongju–adik kembar Dongmyeong– pun akhirnya turun tangan. [JunMaeng 1st Fiction/Lee Junyoung 'U–Kiss'/Son Dongmyeong 'M.A.S'/AU/Slice of Life/Romance]

* * *

oOo Wanna Be My Baby oOo

[Recommended Song : Wanna one - Wanna be (My Baby)]

©Aaltonen Ryuunosuke –as known as– Caspian.g

 _Special fiction for_ **JunMaeng Shipper** , esp **otomakan_atuy** , _my sister_

 **Repost from Facebook** , dengan pengubahan.

 **THE UNI+ Idol Rebooting Project** **KBS**

 _Enjoy_

 _Sorry for typos_

•

•

•

* * *

Jun memarkirkan mobil _sport_ yang ia bawa di tepi jalan. Ia merapikan blazer _navy_ yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke gedung megah di depannya. Jari-jarinya ia ketukkan dipinggiran roda kemudi, sebelum akhirnya ia lepaskan _seath belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan keluar dari _kuda jingkrak_ kebanggaan, hasil kerja kerasnya dua bulan belakangan sebagai General Manager di perusahaan yang Kakak sepupunya kelola.

Matanya berbinar, tatkala siluet seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan balutan seragam berwarna kuning yang khas, identitas dari _Seoul Of Performing Art_ ( **SOPA** ). Tak lupa buket indah Lily Casablanca[1] di kedua tangan yang juga menyedekap, menahan sertifikat tanda kelulusan dalam rengkuhannya.

Jun kembali merapikan penampilannya melalui spion, juga memastikan aroma segar dari buket bunga di tangan kanannya. Senyum manis terlukis di paras tampannya. Diliriknya penuh arti seonggok boneka beruang di antara kursi penumpang dan kursi pengemudi kendaraan pribadinya. Anggukan kecil ia lakukan, hingga kemudian ia mulai melangkah dengan pasti, mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan sang target. " _Dolmaengie_ ~"

Suara beratnya segera mendapat atensi dari pemuda yang tadinya asyik bergurau dengan teman-temannya. Rona kemerahan muncul begitu saja di pipinya. Belum lagi godaan-godaan dari dua pemuda ber _name tag_ Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon yang membuat ia mengembangkan senyum malu.

'tep'

Langkah ketiga alumni baru sekolah berbasis seni itu terhenti. Tepat di hadapan seorang Lee Junyoung yang tengah mati-matian menahan rasa gemas.

"Ah, Dongmyeong sudah ada yang menjemput." Yang memiliki gigi gingsul berseragam _gakuhan_ [2] dengan logo khas _Korea Art High School_ angkat suara. "Kita harus pergi Jihoonie. Mungkin kita akan berkumpul dengan anak-anak Hanlim minggu depan saja."

Jihoon terkekeh. Ia mengukir senyum syarat godaan sebelum menyambung ucapan Woojin. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengatakannya pada Hyungseobie dan Haknyeon. Oh, Kangmin juga. Biarkan Dongmyeongie bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu."

"Kalian.." Dongmyeong tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia _speechless_. Memang sih rencana berkumpulnya para anggota '99 _liners_ minggu depan; untuk hari ini mereka hanya akan membicarakan acara yang akan mereka lakukan. Tapi 'kan tetap saja. Ucapan dua park itu membuatnya bungkam karena malu. Sedangkan Jun sudah memuntahkan tawa.

"Hahaha.. Terimakasih adik-adik. Lain kali kalian akan _hyeong_ traktir."

Jun menepuk ringan kepala Jihoon dan Woojin sebelum akhirnya mendekati Dongmyeong, kemudian melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke bahu salah satu Bungsu Son. " _Hyeong_ pergi dulu dengan _Dolmaengie_. Kalian berhati-hatilah."

Kedua Park mengangguk lucu. Tangan masing-masing melambai semangat dengan salah satu mata yang tak berhenti mengerling. " _Hyeong_ juga hati-hati, ya~!"

Dongmyeong menghela napas. Sedikit kesal dengan kedua temannya itu. Ia menunduk kecil–sebenarnya untuk menutup pipinya yang kini serupa tomat matang– belum lagi Jun dengan santainya membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya. "Silahkan masuk, _uri_ _Dolmaeng_ ~"

" _Hyeong_ , ish hentikan!"

Dongmyeong yang tadinya sudah bersiap menumpahkan sumpah serapah untuk Jun menghentikan niatnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan dengan pekikan riang yang khas, tatkala netranya menangkap karakter Rilakkuma yang diimpikannya. "Woaaa Kkuma- _kun_ ~". Ia segera mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya. Pintu yang tertutup disebelahnya cukup membuat Dongmyeong tersentak.

Irisnya bergulir, mengikuti pergerakan tubuh jangkung Jun yang memutar melalui bagian depan, membuka pelan pintu kemudi dan memasukinya dengan terburu-buru. Ia pun mengaitkan _seath belt_ untuknya maupun untuk Dongmyeong. "Hari ini kita akan ke Seoul Tower, setelahnya _Hyeong_ akan mengajakmu makan malam di restoran milik Sera _Noona_. Jangan membantah atau _Hyeong_ akan marah padamu."

Dongmyeong ternganga. Bermaksud mencerna ucapan Jun. Kelopak katanya kian melebar, tatkala buket yang sedari tadi eksistensinya tidak ia sadari terdorong di pangkuannya. " _Hyeong_ lupa. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _dear_. Maaf _Hyeong_ datang terlambat." Dongmyeong menatap tanpa kedip buket Mawar _peach_ [2] yang tadi disodorkan oleh pria yang paling ia harapkan **kepekaannya**. Ehm.

Dongmyeong mengiyakan, sementara pria yang berkutat dengan kemudi disampingnya terkekeh. Ia melajukan kendaraannya ke kawasan Myeongdong terlebih dahulu.

Jun memberi gestur agar Dongmyeong mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa ke arah salah satu butik terkenal. Selanjutnya, tangan kanannya ia manfaatkan untuk menggenggam lembut lengan kurus Son muda, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram alat komunikasi yang kini tengah tersambung pada pria paruh baya yang menyandang status Ayah Kandung si kembar Dongmyeong dan Dongju.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, kini kedua anak adam itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah sebelumnya sempat berganti pakaian kasual. Sementara, di bagasi tersimpan enam kantung belanja berisi pakaian yang tadi mereka kenakan, sepasang pakaian formal dan sepatu. Ada pula _box_ kecil berisi dua pasang sepatu kulit; dimana akan mereka kenakan di acara ulang tahun perusahaan Jun dua hari mendatang. Dongmyeong masa bodoh sebenarnya, tak mau terlalu berharap bisa menjadi pendamping Jun di acara tahunan tersebut. Ia tak mau berharap, dengan memikirkan kemungkinan Jun memang membutuhkan pendapatnya atas pakaian formal itu untuk Kevin, senior Jun di Universitas dua tahun lalu–Jun anak percepatan kelas tadinya, _fyi_ – yang kebetulan memiliki _sense_ pakaian yang sama dengannya. Dan juga ukurannya.

(Padahal jika ia teliti, ukuran tubuhnya berbeda dengan Kevin, dimana pria berdarah campuran Amerika itu hanya memiliki selisih 7 cm dengan Jun, sementara pakaian yang dibelinya untuk manusia dengan tinggi badan di bawah 180 cm, ck.)

Keduanya nampak serasi dengan balutan pakaian yang senada. Jun dengan _hodie_ abu–abu dengan _outer_ jaket tebal berwarna hitam, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _converse navy_. Sementara Dongmyeong mengenakan kemeja bermotif garis abu–abu vertikal, dengan _turtle neck sweater_ berwarna putih sebagai dalaman, dan ia masih membungkus tubuh kurusnya dengan jaket tebal berwarna hitam, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Jun dan Dongmyeong menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur di puncak menara Seoul. Tubuh jangkung pria bermarga Lee itu mengukung tubuh mungil Dongmyeong. Kalimat penuh candaan terlontar dari mulut masing–masing. Sesekali si Jangkung akan mengusak pipinya ke arah pipi berisi Dongmyeong, yang dibalas dengan cubitan manja di lengan kekarnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Jun mengajak Dongmyeong untuk segera bersantap malam sesuai dengan rencana mereka hari ini. Di menara mereka tak lupa untuk mengabadikan kegiatan mereka melalui lensa optik, baik dalam bentuk foto maupun video. Jun bahkan tak ragu untuk mengunggahnya di akun sosial medianya.

Dongmyeong bercicit malu ketika iseng memainkan ponsel Jun karena mendapati komentar–komentar penuh godaan yang ditinggalkan oleh para pengikutnya, baik itu teman dekat Jun maupun teman dekat Dongmyeong sendiri. Jun yang memperhatikannya di kursi kemudi hanya tertawa. Sepanjang jalan Dongmyeong harus sekuat mungkin menahan rasa malu yang hampir mencekiknya. Belum lagi selama mereka makan malam, Sera yang sedari tadi menunggui dua lelaki dengan selisih usia 3 tahun itu terus menerus menanyakan hal yang membuat Dongmyeong ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

 _'Kau tak pernah mengenalkan Noona pada anak manis ini Jun–a..'_

 _'Apakah dia Dongmyeong?'_

 _'Ya ampun kenapa lucu sekali?'_

 _'Apakah Lee Ahjussi dan Ahjumma sudah mengenalnya?'_

 _'bla bla bla'_

–Gah. Demi apapun Dongmyeong sudah kelewat malu!

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Jun hanya tertawa kencang sebagai balasannya.

* * *

•

•

•

* * *

Hari ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Jun tiba.

Dongmyeong yang masih kesal pada Jun sengaja mendiamkan pria Jangkung itu. Kini ia tengah bermalas-malasan di kamar Dongju. Tak peduli dengan berbagai omelan sang Ibu, ia terus bermain dengan Rilakkuma yang Jun hadiahkan dua hari kemarin. " _Hyeong_ , bersiaplah. _Abeoji_ dan _Eommeoni_ akan malu pada keluarga Lee jika kita datang terlambat."

Dongmyeong mencebik, ia menatap Dongju dengan tatapan memelas. " _Hyeong_ malas, Dongju. Katakan pada _Eomma_ untuk berangkat sekarang. Lagipula _hyeong_ tak punya baju formal." Mencoba peruntungan, Dongmyeong beralasan.

Dongju yang pada dasarnya memanjakan sang kakak, menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangguk, menepuk lembut pipi Dongmyeong dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Ia akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tanpa menyadari Dongmyeong yang mulakukan gerakan senam andalannya sebagai selebrasi.

Namun, sepuluh menit kemudian selebrasi itu berganti dengan teriakan penuh putus asa karena titah Tuan dan Nyonya Son tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan mengenai alasan tidak memiliki pakaian formal, telah terpatahkan karena Nyonya Son menyiapkan pakaian cantik di ranjang Dongmyeong. Pakaian yang menurutnya familiar.

Dongmyeong dengan enggan mulai merapikan penampilannya. Jemari lentiknya mulai mengaplikasikan beberapa produk yang bisa menyamarkan kantung mata dan juga wajah pucatnya. Sementara Dongju membantu merapihkan surai _brunette_ nya dengan hati-hati. Keputusannya untuk terus membujuk sang Ibu yang memang keras kepala cukup mengurangi beban Dongmyeong. Ya, Dongmyeong akan ikut ke pesta dengan syarat orangtuanya berangkat terlebih dulu, sementara ia menyusul dengan sang Adik yang memiliki proporsi tubuh yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

" _Hyeong_ , acara sudah dimulai, kita harus segera kesana atau _Eommoni_ tidak akan mengampuni kita."

Suara Dongju yang memohon membuat Dongmyeong bergerak cepat. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan kembali saudara kembarnya itu.

* * *

•

•

•

* * *

Kedua putra Tuan Son bergegas. Gedung megah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pesta hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Baik Dongmyeong maupun Dongju sesekali berlari kecil, tak peduli tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Ketika keduanya memasuki aula, suasana yang ada ikut membuat mereka tegang. Rupanya mereka berdua melewatkan beberapa hal sehingga Nyonya Son mendelik kesal di dekat panggung kehormatan.

Sementara di podium, nampak sosok Jun yang justru tersenyum sumringah. Matanya menatap Dongmyeong dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. "–Ah, akhirnya calon tunangan saya sudah sampai."

Jun menuruni podium, tangannya merogoh saku blazer yang serupa dengan blazer Dongmyeong, melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Berjongkok di hadapan Dongmyeong dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya. "Nah, _uri Dolmaengie_..." Jun menghembuskan napasnya yang tadinya tertahan. "Maukah kau menjadi kesayanganku?"

" _H_ – _Huh_?" Dongmyeong _stagnan_. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyeong_?"

Jun tersenyum tipis. Ia masih menjulurkan kotak beludru berwarna putih ditangannya pada Dongmyeong. "Hanya jawab iya atau tidak _Dolmaengie_. Nanti _hyeong_ jelaskan."

Sementara di belakangnya Dongju menepuk keningnya keras. Ia sedikit kesal karena sang kakak merusak _moment_ manis yang ada. "Dasar, Dongmyeong _Hyeong_! Ugh.. Membuatku malu saja."

"Uh, _okay_." Dongmyeong menjulurkan tangan kanannya malu–malu. "Tentu saja aku tak akan menolaknya, _hyeong_."

Jun memasang cincin platina itu di jari manis Dongmyeong. Tak lupa dikecup olehnya punggung tangan Dongmyeong dengan mesra. Sorak sorai para tamu undangan membuat kedua orang yang baru saja terikat status pertunangan itu tersenyum bahagia –khusus Jun– sekaligus malu –tentunya Dongmyeong–.

Ucapan selamat dari berbagai penjuru membuat Tuan Lee menepuk bahu Jun dengan bangga, sementara sang Kakak –Lee Kiseop– yang saat ini berada di podium mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas kesediaan para undangan untuk menjadi saksi acara yang ternyata sudah dipersiapkan satu tahun yang lalu.

Dongmyeong ternganga. Kemudian memukul kesal bahu Jun, disambut tawa renyah yang lebih tinggi. "Hahahahaha. Maafkan aku, sayang. Tadinya aku bermaksud langsung menikahimu." Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Dongmyeong. "Tapi berhubung kau baru lulus sekolah menengah dan bermaksud melanjutkan studimu tentu saja aku harus mendukungmu, bukan?" Dikecupnya pelipis yang lebih mungil penuh perasaan.

"Dongmyeong _hyeong_ sempat kesal padamu Jun _hyeong_ karena kau tak kunjung menjadikannya kekasih–dalam artian menjadikannya pacarmu–." Dongju berseloroh, disambut delikan mata sang Kakak. "Ia bahkan uring-uringan selama dua bulan terakhir karena kau selalu membicarakan Kevin _hyeong_."

"Ya! Son Dongju!"

Jun kembali tertawa. Ia tak habis pikir jika alasan sebenarnya Dongmyeong tak terlalu acuh padanya semata–mata karena status semata. "Hei, aku tak menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku karena aku memang ingin langsung mrngikatmu dengan status yang sakral, _Dolmaengie_. Tapi kembali lagi, aku tak ingin menghalangi usahamu untuk mewujudkan asa dan impianmu. Jadi sementara kita hanya terikat status pertunangan." Jun terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula Kevin _hyeong_ itu kakak sepupuku dari pihak ibu. Bahkan dia sudah seperti ibu keduaku."

Dongmyeong mengangguk maklum. Ia mulai melingkarkan kedua lengan rampingnya di pinggang Jun, kemudian menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang sang Dominan. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis. Dengan detak jantung yang menggila –bersahutan dengan milik sang terkasih–. Tak lupa kecupan–kecupan manis yang mendarat di puncak kepalanya membuat sayap kupu–kupu imajiner berkepak di perutnya. "Terimakasih, _Hyeong_. Aku mengasihimu.."

"Sama-sama, _darl_ [3]. Aku pun juga."

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kkeut_

.

.

.

* * *

Notes :

[1] Bunga Lily Casablanca berarti perayaan

[2] Gakuhan : Seragam siswa laki-laki khas Jepang

[3] Bunga Mawar _Peach_ berarti apresiasi, terimakasih

[4] _Darl_ disini maksudnya _darling_ :D

* * *

[A/N] :

Holla. Fiksi ini aku buat untuk mengobati sakit hatiku atas berubahnya kapalku sebagai kapal selam karena Unit MAKER di kuriya sana mem–bias. Padahal luka karena terpisahnya JinSeob belum sembuh sakit hatiku.g

.

.

.

 _So, wanna review_?

Sign,

Orang –ngotot– Tampan


End file.
